


You shouldn`t mess with the family line

by CallmeBeelzebub



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family Drama, Family Feels, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tags Are Hard
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeBeelzebub/pseuds/CallmeBeelzebub
Summary: Die nächste Entscheidung schien sein Körper zu treffen, ohne seinen Kopf daran zu beteiligen. Er wusste genau, wie der Schlag seines nächsten Gegners aussehen würde, doch statt diesen auszuweichen und abzuhalten, drehte er sich einen halben Schritt zu Seite, sodass die scharfe Klinge ihn genau an der Schulter treffen konnte. Das Blut trat sofort in Massen aus der Wunde aus und er bekam nur noch dumpf mit, wie ihn jemand von der Showbühne zog. (ein kleiner Ausschnitt aus dem Leben und den Ängsten von Kili)
Relationships: Kíli/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 4





	You shouldn`t mess with the family line

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> heute statt fluff mal etwas Drama  
> ich hoffe ihr könnt es genießen  
> \- Bee

You shouldn`t mess with the family line

Der Zwergenstamm von Durins Volk ist weit über die Grenzen von Mittelerde bekannt. Als ältester und angesehenster der sieben Stämme umgab das stolze Zwergenvolk schon immer ein Ruf zwischen Anerkennung und Schrecken. Sie waren das stärkste, mächtigste und reichste Volk. Niemand wollte mit ihnen einen Krieg beginnen, denn die Niederlage wäre gewiss gewesen. So lernte es Kili seit er denken konnte und mit jedem weiteren Tag wurde ihn die Tragweite seiner Herkunft mehr bewusst. Sein Bruder Fili war fünf Jahre vor ihm geboren und da sein Onkel Thorin weder Frau, Geliebte noch Kinder hatte, stand schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt fest, dass der Blonde irgendwann auf dem Thron sitzen würde. Kili konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie dieser den Druck ertragen konnte. Er selbst war mit dem Titel des Prinzen schon überfordert.

Während die anderen Zwerge nach der gewöhnlichen Schule am Vormittag danach den Tag in den umliegend Wäldern und auf dem kleinen Übungsschlachtfeld verbringen konnten ging es für Kili alleine zurück in die Tiefen des Berges, in welchen sich die königliche Bibliothek befand. In Schriften die so alt waren, dass sie bei jeder unbedachten Bewegung zerbrachen, sollte er die Geschichte seiner Vorfahren und die politischen Sitten und Gegebenheit der unterschiedlichsten Völker studieren. Zumindest hatte es sein Bruder so erlernt. Für Kili hatte Thorin jedoch einen der Gelehrten vorgesehen, der die Schriften mit ihm zusammen durchging. In einer seiner ersten Stunden hatte er das empfindliche Papier etwas zu motiviert aus den sich auftürmenden Stapel gezogen, wodurch es zu feinstem Staub zerfiel. Die handschriftliche Aufzeichnung über die Kriegsformationen seines Urgroßvaters Thrór waren für immer verloren. Die enttäuschten Blicke seiner Mutter und seines Onkels hatten ihm das Herz gebrochen. Seit diesem Tag durfte er sich nicht mehr alleine in der Bibliothek aufhalten.

Auch heute war er nicht alleine, doch statt des gewohnten faltigen Gesichts seines alten Lehrers wartete sein Bruder auf ihn. Fili hatte die Nase in den dicken Büchern vergraben und schien ihn noch gar nicht bemerkt zu haben. Seine blonden Locken waren zu mehreren Zöpfen geflochten und auf seinen Wangen zeigte sich in dem schimmernden Licht der Kerzen bereits der Ansatz eines Barts. Das war erstaunlich früh für sein Alter. Kili erinnerte sich noch an das stolze Glitzern in den Augen seines Onkels, da dies angeblich die unglaubliche Stärke des älteren Prinzen verdeutlichen würde. Schlimmer war aber die Reaktion seiner Mutter gewesen. Diese war tatsächlich in Tränen ausgebrochen, was vollkommen ungewöhnlich für die stolze Zwergin war. Doch der Anblick ihres Älteren hatte die harte Fassade tatsächlich gebrochen. Fili war angeblich das Ebenbild ihres Vaters und schien ihm mit jedem Tag ähnlicher zu sehen. An besagtem Abend hatten seine Mutter und sein Bruder gemeinsam die alten Bilder der Familie durchgeschaut und sie erzählte vom letzten Kampf ihres Gatten. Der Dunkelhaarige hatte die ungewohnte Stimmung nicht ertragen und sich in seine Schlafkammer zurückgezogen. Die Stimmen der Beiden konnte er jedoch immer noch hören. Am selben Abend hatte er den Spiegel neben seinem Bett zerschlagen. 

„…Ki? Ki!“ Offensichtlich hatte sich der junge Prinz etwas zu sehr in seinen Gedanken verloren. Sein Bruder war zwischenzeitlich aufgestanden und stand nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt. „Geht es dir gut? Du hast nicht reagiert als ich mit dir gesprochen habe. Ist etwas passiert? Hast du Probleme in der Schule?“ Bei seinen letzten Worten veränderte sich der Blick seines Bruders. Neben der anfänglichen Sorge war da noch etwas anderes – Wut? Bedauern? Mitleid? – Kili konnte es nicht genau einordnen, doch ihm war klar, wo diese Gefühle herkamen. Er war kein guter Schüler und schaffte es kaum eine Stunde still zu sitzen. Es war fast so als ob sich sein Körper gegen das Lernen wehren würde. Immer wieder gingen ihm die wildesten Gedanken durch den Kopf und wenn er diesen nur einen Momentan nachgab machte sich sein Körper selbstständig. Er hatte schon so oft versucht es jemanden zu erklären, doch egal ob es seine Mutter war, sein Onkel oder seine Lehrer alle meinten er müsste sich nur mehr anstrengen. Wäre halt ein Zappelphilipp, Wildfang und Pausenclown. Offensichtlich dachte sein Bruder inzwischen dasselbe.

„Ich habe nichts angestellt!“ Genervt ließ er sich auf den jetzt freien Platz an dem steinernen Tisch fallen. Fili setzte sich neben ihn und zog möglichst unauffällig das Buch aus seiner Reichweite. Kili hätte vor Wut schreien könne. „Das habe ich auch nicht gesagt!“ „Aber du hast es so gemeint!“ Schuldbewusst wich der Blonde seinem Blick aus. Als hätte Kili noch eine Bestätigung gebraucht. „Ich will mich nicht mit dir streiten. Möchtest du mir nicht erzählen was dir zu schaffen macht, Ki?“ Seinem Bruder hatte er eigentlich immer alles erzählt. Das erste Mal, dass er ihn belogen hatte, war gewesen, nachdem er vor Wut seinen Spiegel zerschlagen hatte. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, sich jemanden anzuvertrauen. „Warum siehst du ihm so ähnlich? Ich habe nichts von ihm geerbt! Ich bin nicht blond. Ich bin nicht muskellos. Wenn man ehrlich ist, sehe ich kaum wie ein Zwerg der alten Rasse aus.“ Zum Ende hin ist seine Stimme immer leiser geworden. „Kili das ist doch Unsinn. Du bist halt noch sehr jung. Und du kommst halt nach Mutters Seite der Familie. Schau dir doch Onkel Thorin an. Wenn du groß bist, könntest du glatt als sein Sohn durchgehen.“ „Aber ich bin nicht sein Sohn! Ich bin nichts weiter als der kleine Neffe. Nicht mal gut genug für den Thron!“ Stöhnend rutschte Fili noch etwas näher an seinen kleinen Bruder, um ihm beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm zu legen. „Jetzt steigerst du dich aber künstliche in etwas rein! Vater wird immer unser Vater sein, doch mit Throin hast du zumindest eine Vaterfigur und jemanden dem du wichtig bist. Das mindert dich ebenso wenig ab, wie die Erinnerung an unsern Vater.! Wütend zog der Jüngere seinen Arm unter der beruhigenden Geste weg. „Welche Erinnerung denn bitte? Im Gegensatz zu dir erinnere ich mich an nichts. Wie auch ich war ein Baby. Du hast immerhin die ersten Jahre einen Vater gehabt und wirst noch dazu bei jedem Blick in den Spiegel daran erinnert. Mir glaubt kaum, dass ich zur Familie gehöre.“ Schweigen bereitetet sich in dem hohen Gewölbe aus. Keiner der Brüder wusste, wie er dem anderen seinen Standpunkt verdeutlichen konnte. So fremd waren sie sich noch nie gewesen. „Was machst du überhaupt hier? Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun als in deiner Freizeit in diesen verstaubten Schriften zu lesen? Du müsstest doch inzwischen alles auswendig können.“ „Thorin brauch alle Gelehrten im Thronsaal. Die Elben wollen die Grenzen neu verhandeln und erheben Anspruch auf die neutralen Wälder. Er hat mich daher gebeten heute mit dir zu lernen. Offensichtlich bin ich inzwischen selbst für seine Ansprüche tief genug in die Materie eingedrungen.“ Die letzten Worte sagte er mit einer Mischung aus stolz und spaß, doch Kili war heute nicht nach Späßen zu Mute. „Nach Großartig! Der Goldprinz darf jetzt auch noch seinen nichtsnutzigen Bruder beim lesen beobachten. Weil der ja sogar dazu alleine nicht in der Lage ist. Sicherlich nicht! Ich gehe! Sag unseren Onkel, dass er sich seinen trockenen Unterricht sonst wo hinstecken kann!“ Laut fluchend machte er sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer – das würde Ärger geben.

Es gab keinen Ärger. Was nur daran lag, dass Fili ihn wie so oft gedeckt hatte. Der Vorfall war inzwischen mehrere Jahre her, doch das Gespräch hing noch immer ungeklärt zwischen den Brüdern. Fili hatte vor wenigen Wochen seine Studien beendet, war zu jedem kooperierenden Volk gereist und sollte aufgrund dieser Leistung nach alter Tradition nun zu Thorins offiziellen Nachfolger ernannt werden. Hierzu hatte sein Onkel ein gigantisches Fest organisiert. Vertreter aus jeder Zwergenprovinz waren dafür angereist, um ihren zukünftigen König zu feiern und sich eventuell bereits im Vorfeld bei ihm einzuschleimen. Als ob Fili auf so billige Tricks hereinfallen würde. Auffällig war auch die hohe Anzahl an weiblichen Zwergen. Fast jeder Vertreter hatte mehrere junge Zwerginnen aus guter Familie im Schlepptau, die sich auffallend häufig in der Nähe des blonden Prinzen aufhielten. Fili betonte zwar immer, dass eine Hochzeit für ihn zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt noch nicht in Frage kommen würde, doch dies hielt die Gesandten nicht davon ab, die Vorsteile einer politisch klug gewählten Ehefrau in jedem Gespräch mit dem Prinzen einfließen zu lassen. Auch wenn Kili nur als stilles Beiwerk neben seinem Bruder stand, wurde ihm bei dem Angebandele übel. Es schien fast so, als ob sich die jungen Adligen selbst nur als Ware betrachteten und ihre Vorteile regelrecht hinausschrien. Fili behielt währenddessen stets ein professionelles Lächeln, doch Kili hätte gewettet, dass man ihm seine Abneigung im Gesicht ablesen konnte. Eine besonders aufdringliche Zwergin hatte sich an Filis Oberarm gehängt und flirtete ihm anhaltend ins Ohr „Ich habe gehört, dass es heute noch eine Showschlacht geben soll. Kämpft ihr mit, Hoheit?“ Ihre Stimme war so hoch, dass der dunkelhaarige Prinz den gesamten Inhalt der Schatzkammern verwettet hätte, dass sie sie verstellt. „Nein. Der Kampf ist zur Unterhaltung des Königs und seiner gewählten Nachfolge. Es würde sich daher wiedersprechen, wenn ich an dieser teilnehmen würde.“ Kili kannte seinen Bruder gut genug, um zu wissen, dass seine Worte die nette Variante einer Beleidigung waren. Es beruhigt ihn, dass dieser die aufdringliche Zwergin ebenso nervig fand wie er. „Zu Schade. Ich hätte zu gerne einen echten Prinzen Kämpfen sehen.“ „Darauf müsst Ihr nicht verzichten mein Bruder Kili nimmt an dem Kampf teil.“ Fast schon abwertend richteten sich die Blicke aller weiblichen Anwesenden auf ihn. Er hasste es im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen.

Die nächste Gelegenheit nutzte Kili, um sich von der Gruppe zu entfernen. Den bittenden Blick seines Bruders nahm er sehr wohl wahr, doch er hatte ihren Onkel versprochen, dass er keinen Blödsinn anstellen würde und wenn er das hirnlose Geplapper auch nur noch eine Minute mehr ertragen müsste, würde er sicher beleidigend werden. Möglichst unauffällig zog er sich in die Schatten des Saals zurück und versteckte sich hinter einer der riesigen Säulen. Er hasste solche Feierlichkeiten. Sie machten ihn nervös und früher konnte er sich zumindest beruhigen, indem er sich nur mit Fili unterhielt, doch dieser hatte heute nicht eine Minute seine Ruhe. Doch offensichtlich war auch Kili heute keine Ruhe vergönnt. Direkt vor der Säule hatte sich dieselbe Gruppe von Zwerginnen versammelt, die sich eben noch seinen Bruder an den Hals geworfen hatte. „Hättet ihr gedacht, dass das Prinz Kili ist? Ich dachte er wäre ein zu gut angezogener Diener.“ Die Stimmen waren nun nicht mehr halb so hoch und süßlich wie noch vor wenigen Minuten. „Ich bin ja durchaus bereit, in einer Ehe auch ein Opfer zu bringen, doch den würde ich für jede Stellung dieser Welt nicht heiraten! Ernsthaft da ist selbst bei mir eine Grenze erreicht.“ „Ich glaube da musst du dir auch keine Sorgen machen. Der ist doch mehr Fee als Zwerg. Habt ihr auch nur ein Barthaar bei ihm entdecken können? Wir fallen ganz sicher nicht in das Beuteschema der kleinen Prinzessin.“ Gackernd entfernten sich die Stimmen, sicher um sich wieder auf die Suche nach seinem Bruder zu machen.

Der Schwertkampf war nie seine Leidenschaft gewesen. Er mochte es mit Pfeil und Bogen durch die Wälder zu streifen, doch ein echter Zwerg musste mit einem Schwert und einer Axt umgehen können. Seine ersten Gegner besiegte Kili wie erwartet in wenigen Minuten. Die Kunst des Kämpfens beherrschte er deutlich besser, als die der alten Schriften. Die Schritte seiner Gegenüber waren so offensichtlich und das Gerölle von den Rängen, sowie der stolze Blick seines Bruders und seines Onkels gaben ihn die nötige Motivation um sich auf die Show einzulassen. Während er seinen Blick durch die Menge streifen ließ erkannte er auch die Gruppe Zwerginnen, die sich über ihn lustig gemacht hatte. Er konnte sich ziemlich genau vorstellen, was diese jetzt dachten. Dass er nur gewann, weil er zum Königshaus gehörte. Dass es ein Wunder war, dass er das Schwert überhaupt in der Luft halten konnte. Dass er auf einen echten Kriegsfeld nicht bestehen würde. Die kleine Prinzessin, die so gerne wie Fili wäre. Die nächste Entscheidung schien sein Körper zu treffen, ohne seinen Kopf daran zu beteiligen. Er wusste genau, wie der Schlag seines nächsten Gegners aussehen würde, doch statt diesen auszuweichen und abzuhalten, drehte er sich einen halben Schritt zu Seite, sodass die scharfe Klinge ihn genau an der Schulter treffen konnte. Das Blut trat sofort in Massen aus der Wunde aus und er bekam nur noch dumpf mit, wie ihn jemand von der Showbühne zog. 

Als er wieder vollkommen zu sich gab, lag Kili in seinem Bette. Seine Schulter und sein Oberarm waren in dicken Verbänden eingehüllt und kurz dachte er, dass er alleine war. Erst das deutliche Räuspern aus Richtung seines zugemüllten Schreibtisches ließ ihn aufhorchen. Dort saß sein Onkel. Noch immer in der Festkleidung, doch er hatte die Krone abgenommen. Sein Blick war auf das teure Schmuckstück gerichtet, während er es immer wieder in den Händen drehte. „Warum hast du das getan?“ Throin klang müde und hatte seinen Blick noch immer nicht erhoben. „Ich wollte dich nicht enttäuschen, Onkel. Ich habe den Schlag nicht kommen sehen und muss einen Moment zu unaufmerksam gewesen sein. Vielleicht hat mich die Menge abgelenkt...“ „Schwachsinn!“ der König fixierte ihn nun mit seinen Augen, doch die Wut in seiner Stimme erreichte den Blick nicht. Er sah weiterhin einfach unglaublich müde aus. „Ich weiß wie du kämpfst, Kili! Ich weiß was du kannst! Seit Jahren beobachte ich dich auf dem Schlachtfeld und ein solcher Fehler ist dir noch nie passiert. Du hast dich regelrecht in die Klinge gestürzt, aber ich begreife nicht warum. Ich dachte dieses Theater haben wir hinter uns.“ Mit enttäuschter Miene setzte sich der Ältere auf die Bettkante und betrachtete traurig den großflächigen Verband. „Ich dachte, dass du dich zumindest für deinen Bruder zusammenreißen kannst. Du musst endlich lernen, was es heißt ein Prinz zu sein. Welche Bedeutung das Blut hat, dass in deinen Adern fließt. Deine Dummheiten müssen ein Ende haben! Vor allem wenn du dich damit permanent selber in Gefahr begibst.“ Sein Blick war von dem Verband runter zu seiner Hand gewandert, auf der noch immer die feinen Narben vom Spiegel sichtbar waren. Fili oder seine Mutter mussten ihn etwas erzählt haben.

Die Geschehnisse bei dem Fest wurden die nächsten Monate totgeschwiegen. Kommunikation wurde in seiner Familie nicht sonderlich großgeschrieben. Nur sein Bruder hatte noch mehrmals probiert das Thema aufzubringen, doch nachdem Kili lediglich geschwiegen hatte, hatte auch er irgendwann aufgegeben. Umso nervöser schienen alle, nachdem sich eine Gruppierung von Elben angekündigt hatte. Als Vertreter des Könighauses wäre es gegenüber den Gästen eine Beleidigung gewesen, wenn Kili bei den Gesprächen nicht anwesend gewesen wäre. Ein Blick seines Onkels hatte jedoch ausgereicht um ihm zu verdeutlichen, dass er sich diesmal wirklich keinen Fehler erlauben durfte. Er hatte sich daher vorgenommen nur zu schweigen. Wer schwieg konnte nichts falsch machen. Der Plan ging jedoch nicht ganz auf, als sein Bruder ihn nach seiner Einschätzung fragte. Die Elben wollten erneut über die Kooperationsverträge verhandeln und hatten dazu bereits mehrere Vertragsänderungen erarbeitet, die jedoch in einer Sprache geschrieben waren, die er in all den Jahren nicht erlernen konnte. Er hatte daher nur so getan, als ob er das Schreiben aufmerksam studieren würde. „Ich denke, dass wir eine Nacht darüber schlafen sollten. Unsere Freunde haben eine lange Reise hinter sich und sollten sich erst einmal ausruhen und eine vernünftige Mahlzeit zu sich nehmen.“ Zu seiner Erleichterung nickte sein Onkel bei diesen Worten „Mein Neffe hat vollkommen recht. Lasst uns die Bürokratie auf morgen vertragen.“ Zustimmend standen die Elben auf und verließen zusammen mit seinem Bruder und seinem Onkel die Halle in Richtung Speisesaal. Nur ein auffallend schöner blonder Elb bleib hinter der Gruppe zurück.

„Du kannst die Verträge nicht lesen.“ Seine Worte waren eine Feststellung und keine Frage. So verwundert von der Wahrheit, kam Kili überhaupt nicht auf die Idee sein Unvermögen zu leugnen. „Woher weißt du das?“ Die Panik machte sich wieder in ihm breit. Hatte auch der ganze Rest seinen billigen Bluff bemerkt? Hatte er seinen Onkeln ein weiteres Mal blamiert? „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Es ist sonst niemanden aufgefallen. Mir wäre es auch fast entgangen, wenn ich dich nicht so genau beobachtet hätte. Deine Augen haben sich kaum bewegt, ganz so als wärst du mit den Gedanken ganz weit weg gewesen. Und das ständige Gewippe mit deinen Beinen – du wolltest nicht hier sein.“ Verschämt blickte Kili wieder auf die Tischplatte. Der Elb hatte ihn in wenigen Stunden vollkommen durchschaut. Wie sollte er jemals als ständiges Mitglied bei solchen Besprechungen anwesend sein. Fast schon verzweifelt versuchte er das Thema zu wechseln „Wieso hast du mich beobachtet. Was hattest du davon?“ Der Elb lehnte sich ein Stück zu ihm herab, doch seine klare Stimme hallte an den hohen Mauern nieder. „Die Besprechung war langweilig und ich beobachte halt gerne schöne Dinge:“ Die Hitze stieg ihm ins Gesicht, doch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, wurden sie durch das räuspern einer Wache unterbrochen „Sie werden im Speiseraum erwartetet“ Der Blick des Zwerges lag argwöhnisch auf dem jungen Prinzen – na das konnte wieder Gerede geben. 

Seitdem er sich im Showkampf die Wunde zugezogen hatte, vermied Kili das Trainingsgelände. Die fragenden Blicke der anderen Kämpfer waren einfach zu viel Stress gewesen. Doch nach dem heutigen Tag brauchte er eine körperliche Entlastung und so schlich er nach Einbruch der Nacht aus seinen Gemächern. Es war nicht verboten auch nachts zu trainieren, doch er wollte keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken. Sein Pfeil und seinen Bogen hatte er schon zu lange nicht mehr benutzt. Das zeigte sich auch in seinen Ergebnissen. Die sonst so präzisen Schüsse verloren sich weit neben dem Ziel. Nach einem besonders schlechten Versuch, schleuderte er den Bogen wüten auf den Boden. „Davon wird es nicht besser.“ Erschrocken drehte der Prinz sich um. Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass er beobachtet wurde. Der blonde Elb lehnte an einer Mauer und schien sich köstlich zu amüsieren. „Ich bin eigentlich besser! Normalerweise sogar richtig gut.“ „Davon habe ich gehört. Prinz Kili – ein wahrer Meisterschütze wurde mir berichtet. Dein guter Ruf eilt dir voraus. Ich vermute, dass du dich an der rechten Schulter verletzt hast? Dadurch baust du zu wenig Spannung auf. Versuch dich bis zur letzten Sekunde zu konzentrieren.“ Kili nickte und nahm den Bogen wieder auf. Der nächste Pfeil verfehlte das Ziel nur knapp. „Nicht schlecht aber das geht noch besser. Komm näher ich zeig es dir.“ Mit geübten Fingern spannte der Elb den Bogen und traf genau in das Ziel. Er stand nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt und die ausstrahlende Körperwärme lenke den jungen Prinzen zu eindeutig von der eigentlichen Aufgabe ab. Auch der Blonde hatte den Bogen, wenn auch deutlich sanfter als Kili zuvor, wieder auf den Boden gelegt und betrachtete fast schon liebevoll Verband, der unter seinem Hemd hervorblitze. Mit sanften Fingern strich er über den Stoff „Es ist eine Schande, dass ich dich nicht in deiner besten Form erleben kann. Ich habe gehört, dass dein Fingerspitzengefühl geradezu …“ 

Erneut wurden sie von einem Räuspern unterbrochen, doch diesmal war es keine Wache, sondern Thorin. „Wie schön dich wieder trainieren zu sehen, Kili. Prinz Legolas würdet ihr uns einen Augenblick alleine lassen? Ich muss etwas mit meinem Neffen besprechen. Der Elb nickte und verschwand, nicht ohne den Prinzen noch ein letztes Lächeln zuzuwerfen. Sobald er außer höheweite war, drehte sich dieser panisch zu seinem Onkel um. „PRINZ Legolas. Er ist der Prinz?“ Der Ältere wirkt fast schon amüsiert. „Du musst wirklich anfangen, die Stammbäume der anderen Völker zu erlernen. Das kann so manches mal auch für private Zwecke nützlich sein.“ Kili spürte wie ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg. Sein Onkel scherzte nur selten „Woher wusstest du, dass ich hier bin?“ „Fili.“ Na das war ja klar. Vor seinem Bruder blieb natürlich auch sein nächtlicher Ausflug nicht verloren. „Und die Wachen sagten mir, dass auch unser Besuch sich auf dem Gelände aufhält.“ Auch wenn er es nicht direkt aussprach, wusste der Jüngere, dass sein kleiner Flirt bereits bei seinem Onkel angekommen war. „Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht schon wieder enttäuschen. Ich halte mich von Legolas fern und werde alles tun, damit nicht noch mehr Gerüchte aufkommen. „Warum solltest du dich von ihm fernhalten? Ihr scheint eure Gegenwart doch zu genießen.“ Kili stiegen die Tränen in die Augen, wollte sein Onkel wirklich, dass es aussprach? Er hatte gehofft, dass er mit einer Entschuldigung davonkommen würde. 

Vollkommen überraschend zog Thorin ihn in seine Arme. „Ich glaube ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich wollte niemals, dass du dich dafür entschuldigst wer du bist. Geschweige denn, dass du in jedem deiner Schritte einen Fehler siehst. Fili hat mich bereits vor langer Zeit darum gebeten, dass ich nicht so streng mit dir bin. Mir sind eigene Kinder nicht vergönnt gewesen, ihr zwei seid mir so wichtig, wie es mir meine eigenen Söhne wären. Ich möchte für euch nur das Beste.“ Die ungewohnt ehrlichen Worte überraschten den jungen Prinzen und wie so oft, begann er zu sprechen, ohne darüber nachzudenken. „Ich bin nicht wie Fili. Er passt in diese Adelsrolle. Er ist wie du, oder wie unser Vater aber ich bin nichts davon. Ich bin immer nur der kleine Bruder, der Zusatz, den man eigentlich nicht brauch. Der verweichlichte Teil der Familie. Der Prinz, der besser als Prinzessin taugt.“ Der Ausdruck in den Augen seines Onkels war mit Schmerz nicht mehr zu beschreiben „Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht früher erkannt habe. Wie du dich fühlst. Du bist nicht dein Bruder! Ebenso wie dieser nicht euer Vater ist. Ihr seid zwei wunderbare junge Prinzen, die ihre Fehler machen müssen, um Erfahrungen zu sammeln. Auch Fili ist nicht immer meiner Meinung und das ist auch gut so. Und wer auch immer dir diese Worte in den Kopf gesetzt hat, hat nicht erkannt, was für ein starker Zwergenprinz du bist. Du bist ein guter Kämpfer, eine treue Seele und trägst dein herz auf der Zunge. Das sind Eigenschaften, auf die du Stolz sein kannst.“ Thorin schob ihn ein Stück von sich weg, um ihn bei den letzten Worten in die Augen sehen zu können. Sein Blick blieb dabei einen Moment auf dem Verband liegen „Ich bin stolz auf dich, Kili! Egal was du tust – ich bin immer stolz auf den jungen Mann der du geworden bist. Ich verlange viel von dir, weil ich weiß, dass du es leisten kannst. Doch versprich mir, dass du mit jemanden redest, wenn es dir zu viel wird. Wenn du es mir nicht sagen kannst, dann sprich mit deinem Bruder – das habt ihr doch schon immer getan. Vielleicht kannst du ja auch in naher Zukunft mit einem Partner sprechen. Hauptsache du führst dir nie wieder mutwillig einen Schaden zu. Das hast du nicht nötig, Kili! Du bist mehr als genug.“


End file.
